


Dean Alone

by DWSupernatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7807162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWSupernatural/pseuds/DWSupernatural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set when Dean is eight and Sam is four. John has started to leave the boys alone when he goes hunting, and Dean is struggling to take care of his brother with no help from his father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Alone

Dean watched his father leave-again. 

This was the third time that John had left Dean alone with Sammy for a few days while he went off hunting. 

Dean knew that his dad could track the monsters better when he was alone, and this way Dean and Sam weren't in as much danger. But even though Dean pretended not to mind, he didn't want his dad to leave. 

A few days wasn't so bad. That was what John reasoned, and Dean didn't want to disagree. But he still didn't really know how to look after his brother properly. 

The last time John left, Sam had spilled his apple juice all over his only pair of jeans just before he was about to leave for school, and then started to cry. Dean had felt so helpless. He tried to calm Sammy down but he didn't know how to clean the jeans, and anyway, there was no time. Sam had to go three days with dirty jeans, until John came back and cleaned them in the sink. Dean never told his father the full story of what had happened. 

Dean knew that John thought he was capable of managing by himself for a few days, so he tried not to let his dad down. But the truth was that he could barely cook the food John left, even though it was normally just pasta. 

And he still wasn't very good at getting Sammy dressed, brushing his teeth, or giving him a bath. 

Besides, he had to stand on a chair to reach the top bolt on the door. He just wasn't able. 

Dean resisted the urge to cry as he heard the Impala leaving outside the motel. He was a big boy now, eight years old. Big boys don't cry. 

Dean turned to his little brother, who was curled up on the couch, after falling asleep while watching TV.

With a sigh, Dean turned off the television and got ready for bed. He then pulled his duvet off his bed and curled up next to his brother, making sure Sammy got enough of the blanket. 

"Night night Sammy," Dean whispered into the darkness. He then placed his head on his brother's shoulder and slowly slipped into sleep. 

The next morning, Dean woke when his little brother stirred awake underneath him. 

"Morning Dee," Sammy mumbled, blinking his eyes awake. They then opened wide with realisation.  
"Is daddy gone again?" He started to cry.  
Dean jumped up and looked at his little brother. "'Course not Sammy. He just left to get some milk."  
His brother continued to cry. "No he didn't, he left us again."  
Dean looked at his bawling little brother and started to panic. He had no idea how to calm him down.  
"Please Sammy, just stop crying. I promise you can have Coco Pops for breakfast, your favourite."  
Sam continued to sob hysterically.  
"And I'll buy you sweets from the shop we saw last night on the way home from school!" Dean added desperately.  
Sam stopped crying and looked at his brother.  
"You promise?" He sniffed.  
"I promise."  
"Ok." Sam got up off the couch and looked at his brother expectantly. Dean gave a sigh of relief and went to make cereal for both of them, making sure that Sammy got the bowl with the most Coco Pops. 

The rest of the morning passed with no more instances, and Dean was able to bribe his brother to hurry up and get ready for school with the promise of sweets. The only problem was that Dean didn't have any money. 

He pondered all through breakfast how he was going to get it. With a sinking heart he realised that he'd have to steal the money. But how?

Dean thought about it further as he walked Sammy to Pre-K, nodding at his brother's four-year-old chatter but not actually paying attention. 

At lunch that day Dean got lucky- he had a a packed lunch, but one of the kids that was paying left her purse on the table when she went to the bathroom. 

Dean made sure no one was looking before he pulled it under the table and checked inside quickly. 

He would have felt too guilty to take anything if there had only been a few dollars. But there was plenty of money-her parents must have given her enough for a week or two so they didn't have to keep paying her every morning. Dean knew that by the amount of money in the purse that the girl's parents wouldn't even miss the money. Even so, he felt guilty as he took two dollar bills from the purse and with a quick glance around placed it back on the table. He consoled himself with the thought of how happy Sammy would be when he saw all the cola bottles.


End file.
